


Jealous Felicity

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds an old friend and Felicity is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Felicity

Oliver was enjoying the Gala. Don’t get him wrong he had attended so many Gala’s since childhood he was tired of them, always the same tiring routine, the same faces, but this one was different. Felicity was there by his side and her excitement was contagious.

It was the first time for her and he was enjoying watching her.

A sudden scream from the middle of the room “Ollie?!”

A blond tall girl was walking towards them and as soon as she was in reach threw her arms around Oliver’s neck and kiss both his cheeks.

“Annie!”

Oliver was surprised to see her. She had been living abroad for quite sometime. She married an English Royal of some kind, he didn’t recall the details.

“I’m back, Ollie, my love. Miss me?”

She ignore Felicity standing right there.

“That’s not the phrasing I would chose.”

“Always the joker, Ollie. You loved our little get together’s.” she winked.

At the time he really did, now he could see them for what they really were, a dreadful way to spend time hurting people around him and himself, and he could see her for what she was, a shallow woman void of all content.

Felicity was right by Oliver’s side watching has this gorgeous and sculptural women came and tackle Oliver as if he was hers to have, her property. And suddenly she felt the possessive wave coming to take over her.

She moved ever-so-slightly but enough for Oliver to acknowledge her presence. He was thinking back on his past as selfish and auto-destructive Ollie Queen.

“Annie, my girlfriend Felicity. Felicity, Annie and old friend.”

A friend was she. Really? She send a I-will-pretend-I-believe-you look Oliver’s way and address the new comer.

“Nice to meet you, Annie. It’s always a pleasure to meet a friend of Ollie's.”

As Annie measure Felicity evaluating the level of threat she represent on her goals, Oliver was looking puzzled at Felicity. Ollie? She never had called him Ollie before. And now that she had he had to admit he hated it. And what's with the look before?

“Ollie, I heard you don’t live at Queen’s Mansion anymore you have to tell me where you live now. We have a lot of catch up to do.”

Clearly Annie had underestimate Felicity.

“I…”

“Please do tell her, Ollie. I will very much like her to came to dinner with us sometime.”

Again with the Ollie. He would have to talk to Felicity about this.

Annie face turn whiter “Oh… “

Oliver was so focus on Felicity that he was hardly processing the words exchanged by the two women but he could feel, more then saw, the slight fighting position of Felicity and the chagrin on Annie’s face. Suddenly he understood what was going on and… okay… to be honest… he was enjoying this.

“… Ollie you live with her?”

“Mmm… yes, yes I do.”

Annie smile “You changed.”

“A little bit, yes. The Island life… it wasn’t the Caribbean.”

“Before you wouldn’t look at this little squint thing twice.”

Now that was just rude and Oliver heard Felicity sharp intake and could tell she was going for the rhetoric jugular.

“Before I was a spoiled brat. I’m all grown up now.”

“I can see that. Well I should go, a lot of reconnecting to do. Bye Ollie, call me, will have lunch.”

She purposely ignored Felicity.

“Don’t you dare, Oliver.”

He put on his best innocent face.

“Dare what?”

“Call her.”

“But she’s my friend.”

“Don’t, just… don’t.”

“I’ll make you a deal.”

“Deal?”

“Never again call me Ollie I won’t call my ex’s. Except maybe Laurel and Sara… okay… and Nyssa. “

“A big list of exceptions but I can live with that, O.L.I.V.E.R.”

“Glad we understood each other. But I'm curious, why?”

“Why did I call you... that?” he smile “That was really who her friend was. You are not “that” anymore, you are Oliver.”

“Your Oliver, Felicity. Don't forget that, ever.”


End file.
